<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic of] SunriseSpreadsheets87 by blackglass, carboncopies, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove), wordsaremyfaith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484616">[Podfic of] SunriseSpreadsheets87</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass'>blackglass</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies'>carboncopies</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords'>wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/wordsaremyfaith'>wordsaremyfaith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sunrise Bay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/wordsaremyfaith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A multi-voice audio recording of the work written by kiranerys42.</p><p>Author's summary: Once Patrick starts watching Sunrise Bay, he can't stop.</p><p>Podfic length- 00:08:42</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic of] SunriseSpreadsheets87</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349738">SunriseSpreadsheets87</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranerys42/pseuds/kiranerys42">kiranerys42</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>cover art by carboncopies</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Cast:</span>
</p><p>Narrator: wingedwords</p><p>Patrick: blackglass</p><p>David: carboncopies</p><p>Alexis: wordsaremyfaith</p><p> </p><p>Podfic length - 00:08:42</p><p>File size 9.4MB (mp3)</p><p> </p><p>You can download or stream this podfic via the Google Drive link <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zCsvSVJHsi_vdzV1VHrhRvVlfiJc7nKl/view?usp=drivesdk">here</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>